


Let him love you, all of you

by eroeliana



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Christmas party at Rametta's, M/M, a bet, a coming out, and a dinner, mention of Elippo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroeliana/pseuds/eroeliana
Summary: 'Then let’s hear it…what would be the great Fares’ advice to conquer your loved one’s heart?Marti tried teasing him.'Well...'Nico seemed to think about it deeply.





	Let him love you, all of you

His apartment was full of joy and the atmosphere was surely Christmas-like. He does remember a time when it felt like this in this very living room, but he also remembers that that was a long time ago, when his dad was still in their lives.

 _Better to not think about him and think about not letting Nico into the kitchen again._  
He thinks to himself while he stops his boyfriend and suggests sitting down near Luca on the sofa.

Christmas hits fill the air along with the tiny yellow lights hanging on every surface making it all cozier.  
He looks around.  
Looking back a couple of months he would have never thought that something like this would happen. Never thought that he would be drinking cheap wine, since the zabaione was off the menu after Luca’s accident, snuggled up with his boyfriend whom he loved immensely while his friends were going around enjoying themselves.  
The girls were now all sitting at the table, eating Pandoro while playing Tombola all by themselves, smiling and taking pictures with reindeer horns and Santa Claus’ hats. Happy to have Eleonora back even if just for 2 weeks.  
Gio was probably where he left him after rescuing Luca from the bathroom, in the hall talking to Sofi.  
But his eyes fall on Elia, who was arguing with Filippo about the…Christmas tree?

‘Now it’s straight’ he hears the younger say, while slightly moving the tree to the side.  
**‘Oh no, now it’s bent’** points out the older one.  
‘Now it’s bent’ Elia tries to show Filippo, moving the whole tree to the other side.  
**‘Now it’s straight’** Filippo replies, matter-of-factly. ****  
‘NOW it’s straight’ nearly shouts Elia, exasperated.  
**‘Bent’** Filippo is really trying to reason with him.  
‘Well…’  
They keep talking to each other, softly now, Elia laughing at something Filippo just said.

‘Do you think that he got it?’ Nico brings him back to this side of the living room and he looks confused for a moment.  
‘What? That Filo is CLEARLY hitting on him or that he isn’t totally straight?’ He jokes.  
‘Both…both.’ They both start laughing at their friend who clearly seems unaware of what and who’s about to hit him.

The rest of the night goes on smoothly and after midnight hits one by one his friends leave.  
Everything has been cleared and dumped, as Silvia promised, so he can peacefully cuddle up with Nico in his bed while falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

  
It was a strangely sunny January day and the whole of the Contrabbandieri, plus Nico, were sitting on the benches on the bridge that lead to Marti’s house, taking advantage of the few hours of light and sun that they had.  
They met in the afternoon, like they sometimes did, to talk and pass some time together outside while they still could since there were no written nor oral tests yet.

‘So…how are you and…Sofi going?’ asked Luca, always creepily curious about these things.  
‘We are not going zì, it didn’t feel...right for me’ Giovanni quickly answered sighing.

He tried, he really tried with Sofi, but his mind kept going back to Eva. God, he missed her.  
Seeing her at the Christmas party surely did not help and neither did hearing her talk fondly about Canegallo.

‘Sorry to hear that’ replied Nico trying to sympathize with the situation.  
‘Don’t be.’ Gio shrugged, smiling softly.  
‘And you Elì? Any…girl related news?’kept asking Luca, trying to change subject.  
‘You are always SO nosy Luchì’ snickered Marti.  
‘I was just asking because I’ve seen him quite absent lately and sometimes he looks at his phone smiling, that’s all’ pointed out the blondie.

If there was something Luca was good at doing it would definitely be observing. It’s not that his friends weren’t including him in their shenanigans, not at all, but he found observing people quite interesting and kinda mind opening: you could learn a lot about a person by just observing.

Elia looked at all his friends.  
_Fuck they noticed_.  
And his friends all looked at him waiting for one of his famous comebacks, but he decided to open up and give them an explanation. He knew he had been strange lately, he was aware of it, he just wasn’t ready to tell them yet, but since the thing was brought up he decided to spill everything.

‘Me and Filippo have been seeing each other…from time to time…’  
Silence fell on the whole group, but it wasn’t awkward.  
They were all evidently taking in the new information.  
‘Well that is great news Elia!!’ Nico cheered, fist-bumping him.  
Gio was beaming too, smiling from ear to ear, happy that his friend came clear to them.  
Marti was looking at Luchino, his smile exploded into a loud laugh.  
‘Damn Luchì, gimme the 20€, Santini gosh I do love you a lot! Now I can take Nico out to dinner on Saturday!’  
Cheered the redhead while hugging Elia tightly and playfully kissing him on the cheek.  
‘I don’t, but I’m happy for you too.’  
Said Luca, rolling his eyes at Martino.  
‘Marti you betted that in 2 months he would have come out to us, not that they were going out.’  
he then added.  
‘That’s the same thing Luchì! Now give me the 20€ of the bet!’  
Martino repeated, extending his hand in front of Luca waiting for the money.  
‘So let me get this straight…you all betted on me coming out? And going out with Filo? You are…THE WORST!’  
Elia looked at them wide-eyed and was speechless, he would have never thought of being this obvious.  
‘Yeah but you love us the same’ Nico remarked, joining the conversation and smiling at him.  
‘You are in this too?’  
‘No, but I did know about the bet…maybe I even started it without knowing.’ He shrugged.

In the end Luca paid Martino his 20€, then they all went celebrating Elia’s coming out at the nearest bar, with coffees, croissants, cheers and friendly hugs.  
Elia reminded himself to never be hesitant, because he could always say everything to his friends and today proved him that; even though he was not used to it, to keep his things and problems to himself was always easy, but he was learning to lean on his friends more for these kind of things, and today, today had been a good start for that.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday night came, and Martino did, in fact, take Niccolò out to dinner.  
He took him to a cozy, family-run pizzeria in Trastevere; they had hurried inside from the bus stop thanks to the heavy rain that had struck the city on that very night.  
Marti had ordered a _boring_ pizza Margherita, while Nico went for something more complicated and full of different ingredients on it, as usual.

'You know…I have to be honest, I only betted against Luchino because Filo told me during the Christmas holidays that he and Elia were going out.'  
Martino admitted, cutting a slice of pizza and starting to eat.  
'You are…a fucking cheater, you know that?'  
Nico teased him, playfully pointing the knife towards him.  
'Look who’s talking now!'  
Replied the other, referring to last Halloween night, the pool and the apnea competition.

'Anyway…Filippo also wanted me to give him some advice, to you know…help him with the desperate cause that is Elia.'  
Informed him, lightheartedly.  
Nico stopped in his attempt to get a whole quarter of pizza in his mouth and started chuckling.  
'He wanted advice…FROM YOU?'  
His chuckle quickly became one of his signature whole-body-laugh.  
'Yep, he did'  
Martino repeated, trying to keep himself serious, a proud smile plastered on his face.  
'Filippo Sava asked for your advice on how to hit on Elia? I don’t believe you, not for ONE SECOND'  
He really was incredulous.  
'And why would you not believe me?'  
'Well…because it took you _one week_ to find my video on Google, after looking for me on every social network even though I have _this_ phone.'  
Nico was indeed right, he was surely not the heir of Casanova, but he knew Elia more than Filippo, of that he was sure.  
'And who told you THAT?'  
Another thing Martino was pretty sure of was that he never told Nico about all of this.  
'You…at the New Year’s Eve party, after 2 or 3 beers.'  
'That…is not true.'

He did recall the party, he did recall the beers and yes, he does not recall what happened between 2am and 11am: all he can recall is waking up in his bed, Nico sleeping soundly next to him and quickly running to the bathroom right after.  
'Yes, it is true. Luca might even have the video somewhere, if you want I can ask him.'  
Nico smiled back at him.  
'That does not prove that I can’t give advice. On Elia…'  
They were really starting to bicker like an old married couple now.  
'Yeah…right…believe it all you want…'  
Scoffed Nico, going back to cutting another slice of his pizza.

They remained silent for a while, eating their pizza.  
'Then let’s hear it…what would be the great Fares’ advice to conquer your loved one’s heart?'  
Marti tried teasing him.  
'Take desperate to a new level. Always.'  
stated the other, while he finished chewing a piece of pizza.  
'Like for example?'  
Marti urged him to continue.  
'Well...'  
Nico seemed to think about it deeply.  
'…follow him out of the class where a really boring meeting about the school’s radio is taking place, take him to the Torretta; touch his pinky to see if he feels the same near some trash cans; drag him into an abandoned pool on Halloween night for your first kiss, forcing him to stay at your place since the only means of transport is yours; leave him a treasure hunt connected with a red thread to not let him wake up alone; drive 2 hours straight to Bracciano and then offer breakfast to all his lovely friends…'

A smile had started forming on Marti’s face already at the mention of the Torretta; now it was a full smile, definitely going from ear to ear.  
He knew what was coming next in Nico’s story, he reached for his hand on the table and intertwined their fingers to encourage him to go on.

'…take him to Milan and loose him; have him find you a week later, love him more than before and let him love you, all of you, minute by minute.'  
As Nico finished they both had teary eyes and were smiling softly at each other.  
'And did it work?'  
Martino asked him, whispering, voice nearly faltering from all the love that he felt for the boy in front of him.  
'I think it did.'  
And Nico closed the gap between them with a quick kiss, careful that nobody saw them, lingering a little when they parted to look at Marti.  
Their smiles were content, their foreheads and noses slightly touching and their hearts were surely beating at the same rhythm.


End file.
